Vuuu
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: None as of yet. Number of Members: 12 billion. Nature of Members: Humanoids. Vuuu are slender humanoid mammals that often top 2.5 meters. They are ectomorphic in body form and do not usually mass over 120 kilograms dripping wet. Vuuu have heart shaped faces and almond shaped, doe brown eyes. Their hair is full and white or silver in color. Skin color runs form nut to golden brown. Vuuu have minimal sexual dimorphism. A female, unless lactating is nearly breastless, the two fired eggs look. The Vuuu fashion of wearing full robes further hides sexual clues. Their faces are universally feminine to most humanoids and no help at all. They have high piping voices. Organization: Monarchy . Power is in the hands of a few old and well entrenched families. While which among them has the throne this generation might be in doubt, there is never doubt about which dozen families will have it. Game Role: Something to trouble telepaths. World Role: That life thing happening. Relative Influence: Minor, a two world Pocket Empire Public or Secret?: Public. Publicly Stated Goal: Eliminate psionics from the galaxy. Relative Wealth: Minor on the galactic stage, two star system and mining a third without class M planets. Group advantages: A creative streak of mean and disarming looks. Group disadvantages: Too much focus on an unobtainable goal. Special disadvantages: Telepathic contact at any level is painful. Those who favor them: The League of Unaligned Worlds Those opposed to them: Telepaths everywhere Area of Operation: 30 light years edgeward and spinward of the Association Suns. -1.1/3.4 Headquarters Location: Nenuuu, the home would and center of the Galaxy. Public Face: Gentle backstabers. Notable Members: None listed. History of the Organization: 200 years ago the Veceuuu Monarchy managed to unite the world under a single government for the first time in known history after a devastating war (started by the other side). Veceuuu had developed atomic weapons, and proceed to ruthlessly use that advantage to put its foes, and even allies in their proper place. the planet might have indeed languished in that position for generation if two facts had not cpinsided. First, was the fact that the Last War had made its way into space, and the Veceuuu military would not give up that advantage. Atomic death from the sky put the fear of Ghuud into everyone. 100 years after that was the arrival of an Orion trading ship. The inexperienced Orion trader though the fear of his advanced technology would cow the Vuuu into giving him want he wanted. It cowed them long enough to cut the deals they needed to get his technology. Once the deal was closed, he left with a hold full of art treasures and slaves. Once he was out of range of the transmitter that kept the bomb in his ship form blowing up, that matter was taken care of. The Vuuu started working on the new technology post haste. The fact the Orions were out there meant they had a lot of catching up to do and needed to do it quickly. By the time the second trader arrived they had the heavy weapons to keep the Orions polite. The more experienced trader kept himself alive, and dealt closer to the vest. Then the Vuuu moved into the greater Galaxy. First they found themselves a tidy primitive class M world. They moved in as if they owned the joint. Second was a Red Dwarf with nothing but valuable rocks. They took that too. As luck would have it the Association Suns was the next closest system. A world with a built up space presence was new. More funny looking squat humanoids that likely bled funny colors. Then the Ane. The Vuuu fled screaming. The touch of telepathy no matter how light was fingers across the blackboard. This set the Ane back on their haunches. **That sucked. How can we make it up to you?** they said through a third party. The Vuuu's only answer was "DIE!" The Ane polity refused,and again offered to try and solve the problem. The Vuuu retreated to their Empire shocked with how many of those telepath creatures the Federation held. Obviously they all need to be destroyed and the sooner the better. However, the Vuuu are not fools and can count. Their handful of ships will never match the Federation, for now. The Vuuu are the largest maker and distributor of psi shields in Federation space. Ironically, nearly all designed within the Federation and the design out right stolen. They have made being a telepath a capital crime within their Empire and took membership in the LUW as soon as they learned of it. The preach the "Kill the Telepaths" doctrine at every chance they get. Most members are "yea yea, pay your dues". The Vuuu have a unique arsenal of anti psionic devices and look for telepaths to try them on. Being as hampered in that field as they are, most are the telepathic equivalent of joy buzzers. However they are being watched in case they stumble across a truly dangerous technology. Such weapons can and do exist. The Ane do not relish the idea of war with anyone, and continue to offer peace. So far it has been refused. Category:Races Category:LUW Category:Epiphany Trek